Rain
by FHT3rdandCo
Summary: Waiting can be nerve wracking, the rain falls but she still waits. Will he even come? [FakirxAhiru, AU, OneShot, written by Fishy]


(A/N: Just a FakirxAhiru one-shot :3 Burbs-chan insisted I write one that involved rain… I only figured out after I finished that she also wanted it to be super fluffy… -sigh- soooo… I'll be writing another one later but I don't mind XD I love FakirxAhiru, it's so cute, ne?

Oh! FYI, this isn't Muse-chan! This is Fishy!!)

* * *

**Rain**

Rain drops.

Rain is something that I happen to enjoy ninety percent of the time.

Right now would be the ten percent time I don't.

It was nerve wracking, waiting in the rain. Everything depended on this.

I've never felt this way before, I've been in love but I've never been_selfish_ about it…

It was always their happiness before mine. It was painful, yes, but I wanted them to be _happy_, whether or not I ended up with the short end of the straw was irrelevant.

I _want_ him to come though. I want him to choose me above all else. I want him.

It's confusing. No matter how many times I tell myself, 'it's not possible', 'I'm being a burden', 'give up'… I just can't seem to give up completely.

The thought of losing him…

It's funny though, in an ironic way, it could never be.

His family dislikes me, his godfather and crazy great grandfather being the only exceptions.

He's already _engaged_, arranged it may be, but it was still relevant.

…I'm not even sure how he himself feels about me…

It's just nerve wracking, waiting for him, and hoping he'll come, despite all odds.

I'm crazy. I'm just crazy. It's been three hours since I said I would cease waiting. Even if he thought to come, he wouldn't, I'm supposed to having already been gone.

But I can't leave. I just can't accept defeat.

…demo…

Tears formed in my eyes, and I squeezed them shut.

I'm such a fool.

Why am I so foolish?

I tried to open my eyes again but my vision is blurry.

I can't stop crying….

Is this it? Is this the end? Everything was simply a pointless prelude to this heart break?

I dropped my umbrella and sank to the ground.

Who cares if I look ridiculous? Who cares if I get soaked? Who cares if I get sick? It doesn't matter in the end.

Why didn't I just give up sooner? Why couldn't I just let go of my feelings?

I want to be angry with him, angry for not showing up, angry for all that's happened, angry for saying he cared, angry for existing….

I can't. And I can't regret meeting him, no matter how hard I try.

"_Oi, you're in my way."_

_Ahiru jumped in surprise, turning to see who had spoken._

_Tall, was the first thing that registered in her mind, she was at least a head shorter than him. She raised her gaze to reach a piercing green glare and she suddenly realized what he said._

"_G-gomen!" she stumbled out of his way, attempting not to make a nuisance of herself._

_He spared her another cold glare and began to walk past her._

_Ahiru bit her lip in irritation. What a jerk! She hoped not to meet him again; he was obviously just a big bully._

_She was sourly disappointed to find him in her geography class._

_She already found herself disliking college._

I laughed bitterly; he is less of a bully and more of a cold hearted jerk.

Why do I care about him so much…? We always squabble; he's mean and always calls me a moron.

…but I love the look in his eyes when he talks to me. I love his tone of voice. I love how he blushes(he always seems so mortified about it).

More tears poured down.

I need to get up. I need to leave here. I need to go home.

I don't want to.

"_Ahiru…"_

_She smiled slightly before responding, how she had become friends with the cold boy, she wasn't sure, but over time she grew to seriously appreciate their friendship, "Hai, Fakir?"_

_He looked troubled, Ahiru's brows furrowed, why hadn't she noticed the conflict in his voice?_

"_Fakir? Are you alright?"_

_He looked like he was contemplating something for a moment before he shook his head, "Nothing…"_

_She glared at him lightly; she hated it when he locked her out like this!_

"_Fakir…" she began, voice slightly warning._

"_Hm?" his shoddily hidden trouble showed through despite his best attempts at seeming normal._

"_Please tell me what's wrong… maybe I can help…" she reached out and touched his arm; he stiffened but didn't pull away._

It was always like that… he'd freeze over but wouldn't pull away.

Maybe I wished he would have pulled away…?

No… I know I don't. Not a single second. And if given a second chance… I wouldn't have pulled out while I had the chance.

"Oi."

I froze, it was just another passerby, I'm in their way somehow. That's all.

"Moron… what are you doing in the rain without an umbrella?"

More tears sprung to my eyes but I didn't dare look up. I'm just imagining things. I shouldn't destroy my little delusions by looking up.

"Hey… Ahiru, you there?"

Screw delusions, I don't care if he's real or not, I don't care if I'm pretending a random stranger sounds like him. Tears still pouring down my cheeks I bounded to my feet and hugged him.

"Fakir!" he stiffened, but instead of standing awkwardly like he normally would I felt his arms snake around my waist, the tension was leaving him and he almost seemed relaxed.

"Ahiru…?"

"I-I thought you weren't going to come! I k-know I'm being stupid, b-but…" I couldn't speak; my words broke down into hiccups and sobs.

His next words sounded much more remorseful than I've ever heard him, "I'm sorry I was late… I got… held up." He paused and his tone softened, "Thank you for waiting."

"S-stupid… I'll always wait for you…"

* * *

(Fishy's Glorious Comments(FGC): Cheesy, ne:3 it was fun to write though, I hope you all liked it!! I think I might write another chapter to elaborate on the situation… maybe turn it into a full blown fic.) 


End file.
